The Young Olive Tree
by ToboeWoofWoof
Summary: Oliver is a hurt, abused, and lonely vocaloid, yearning for at least some popularity. When he meets Len, will they fight, or fall in love? Hurt and Comfort are mild, and there will be more. OliverXLen. Enjoy my second story!
1. Prologue

The Young Olive Tree

Prologue

Oliver was always so shy when it came to affection, and he would try to avoid it. Truthfully, he didnt know much about the word besides what his favorite books told him. He tried to learn as much as he could, but it was too hard to comprehend when he could never feel it for himself. A robot can never feel was a Engloid, a vocaloid that could sing in English, falling in the same category. There wasnt very known anywhere. He had many talents; singing, playing piano, painting and drawing, but his Master was always too busy with many of the demands he needed to complete. The people wanted more and more Engloids. His Master was overwhelmed by the demand. He had made Oliver, but the young boy was unsuccessful as a singer. Everyone loved the others: Big Al, Leon, Lola, Miriam, Sweet Ann, Tonio, Prima, and Sonika. They were all better than the little robot. Eventually, their Master could no longer take it. Before he committed suicide, he beat the young Oliver, and eventually tore his eye, making it red and useless. Being sad that he could no longer look at himself the way he used to, the young Engloid covered his eye and wounds with bandages, and was barely able to keep the tears in when he had to replace them.

At the site of the suicide, there was a note written messily by the Engloid's Master.

_Dear my wonderful creations,_

_ Sorry for everything I did to you. I used you for the money, not realizing having you all around was my gold. I was too taken in by my work that I never found the joy in having you all around. I'm sorry it came to this, but I had to get away. I'm sorry._

_Oliver, my young Olive Tree, I'm sorry for all that I did to you. I was jealous that you were better than me, and I took my anger out on you the most. I can't believe myself, so I had to do this. _

_Please continue singing no matter what, my creations, especially you, my young Olive Tree. Blossom happily for me. _

_-Master- _

Oliver had loved the way his Master called him Olive Tree when he was first born into the world of music. His name meant "Olive Tree" , and it suited him. The young boy was peaceful and refused to get into fights with the others. He would try his best to stop the arguments from rising as well. He was loved lots by the other Engloids because of his innocent, optimistic personality. practically smelled like an Olive Tree mixed with the smell of sweet tea and vanilla.

But as his Master became more and more separated, the name was used less and less. Oliver grew sad that he was no longer called. Not even the other Engloids used the term anymore. He missed it so much.

The word love meant less and less to him as he grew from a seven year old to a twelve year old. For his Master, he sang, but still became no more famous than what he was before.


	2. Chapter 1, Pain For A Young Olive Tree

_The Young Olive Tree_

_Chapter One: Pain For a Young Olive Tree  
_

Chapter One: Pain For a Young Olive Tree

**"Leave me alone!"** Oliver shouted as the young kids in the town of London, England continued to beat him and bully him. It hurt, but he had to deal with it when he went to the library to get more books, which was very frequent. It was his only happiness besides playing piano. He sang for his Master, but he couldn't do it much more. There was less and less he could sing about. His light was fading away with his heart. The young Olive Tree was slowly wilting away in the darkness.

Oliver quickly picked up his books and continued to limp, his leg hurting from the abuse. He would get many questioning looks when he arrived home to the others.

Dark clouds began to cover the sky and thunder was heard in the distance, making it even darker for the Olive Tree to grow out of his gloom. Street lights began to turn on, readying for most likely the darkest storm of the spring. People walked back into their homes, and the streets slowly became empty. Was the weather mocking his emotions?

* * *

Sonika looked at him, and she knew right away what happened. The boys had bullied him again. It was very clear this time. The rain couldn't wash away the marks they had left from the abuse.

"They went after you again, didn't they?" Sonika asked, and Oliver looked away, ashamed.

"N-no, I tripped…" The boy denied, walking into the bathroom to wash up and change. Sonika watched him, and she and Big Al sighed.

"He'll never tell the truth. He's always afraid of breaking the peace." Al assumed, and he was right.

"I wish he would though. It just hurts him more when he doesn't." Sweet Ann added in, walking into the bathroom. She watched Oliver take the peroxide out and pour a little onto a cloth, then dab it on some scratches. He winced in pain as it took effect, then wrap it up again. Such a shame…

Sweet Ann fled when Oliver walked out the bathroom, making him curious why he heard the steps. He shrugged it off and walked to his room, then locking the door behind. After changing into a pair of black pants and a white shirt, he climbed onto his bed and pulled out one of the heavy romance novels he had borrowed from the library.


	3. Chapter 2, A New Tree To Come

_The Young Olive Tree_

_Chapter Two: A New Tree To Come_

"Master, what are you doing?" Miku asked, looking at the computer screen. There was a profile of a young British boy, dressed as a sailor, and all his basic information.

"Oh, I was just looking for a new addition, and it looks like this young Engloid could do. He isn't very famous now...Miku, tell the other vocaloids to meet me in the living room!"

"Yes Master!" The turquoise haired girl replied cheerily, running out of the room. She ran about the house, gathering the others, who were dying of boredom. They all came to the room, and Master was eagerly waiting for them with a smile on her face.

"What is it, Master?" Kaito asked her, and she grinned with glee.

"How would you like to get a new vocaloid to join us?" She asked, and they all were surprised. It had been a long time since someone new had joined them, they forgot what it was like to have a new addition.

"So? What do you think about it?" She continued to ask.

"I think it would be a good idea. It would be nice to teach another person." Luka smiled.

"It's settled as a yes!" Master smiled aloud, and her face was bright.

The only one that wasn't very upbeat was Len...

* * *

A week later, a note came for Oliver, and it surprised them. The note was from Crypton Future Media, where the vocaloids were made and raised to sing. They were surprised there would be something for the younger Engloid, who was barely known at all.

"Let's show it to him. We can't hide it." Prima said, and the rest of them agreed. The group stepped down the hall and stood outside the young child's door. Miriam knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Oliver? Are you there?" Tonio asked, and there was still no answer.

"Let's just go in." Leon said, and he opened the door. Oliver was laying on the floor within a circle of closed books. There was a book beneath his head, and he was silently sleeping, his sailor hat covering one side of his face.

Lola walked forward and poked Oliver's forehead, making him stir restlessly.

"Mm...huh? What are you doing in my room?" The young boy asked, rubbing his eye with his oversized sleeve and yawning.

"You've got a note from Crypton Future Media, the place where Vocaloids are made." Big Al said, and Prima handed him the note. Oliver blinked curiously and opened the envelope, reading the note slowly.

"They want me to join their group of Vocaloids." The young boy spoke up, and the others gasped.

"For real!? Let me see the note!" Sonika exclaimed, and she snatched the note out of the young boy's small hands. "It's true! You're lucky Oliver! This will help you get some fame! You should be happy!"

"But...it requires me to go to Japan...I don't want to leave, but I want to become a little more famous. I don't know what to choose." He spoke in a soft voice, looking down at his hands. "What should I do?"

The other Engloids sighed, and Lola stepped forward.

"Don't worry, we'll always be here. All you have to do is just send us letters, we'll always be with you. This is your chance Oliver, don't miss it!" She smiled, and Oliver smiled.

"Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

The note Master sent out had come back another week later, and they were all happy to know the young Engloid had said yes. Well, almost everyone. Len was upset that this new kid could take all his fame away. From what he knew, this kid had the possibility to be a Shota like him, but none of then knew exactly what he looked like, not even Master. If it said his age was 13, how could his boxart be right? It made him look like he was in his twenties! Unbelievable!

Len was truly jealous, but he did his to hide his dislike for the new addition, that would be here soon. He needed to do his best before the new kid would be here. Then he would have a challenge ready for this kid.

To himself, this was war.


	4. Chapter 3, The Olive and Banana Tree

_The Young Olive Tree _

_Chapter Three: The Olive Tree and The Banana Tree_

"Len-kun~!" Rin shouted, running to his door. She threw it open and ran in, only to trip on the carpet. Len snickered as she fell on her face.

"That wasn't funny!" She pouted, getting back to her knees. It looked like she had gotten a rug burn from the carpet on her knees.

"That's what you get for running in so suddenly, Rin-chan." Len replied bluntly.

"It's not my fault! I had something exciting to tell you!" She jumped up so fast and laughed a little.

"What is it?" Len asked, turning back to his Ipad. He was attempting to write a new song, but had nothing at all. His mind was just blank right now. The blonde boy sighed and turned off his device.

"The new kid is going to be here soon, so get off your lazy butt and get your uniform on!" His twin shouted, pulling him by his arm onto the floor. She laughed aloud and walked away with her head high. Len groaned and walked to his closet, getting his clothing on.

* * *

Oliver walked up to the home, nervous and curious at the same time. He didn't know what to expect, so this was all new to him. The young boy looked down at his American Goldfinch James, and the small bird chirped and jumped around in it's cage. Oliver smiled and stepped up the concrete stairs, then knocked on the wooden door. Instantly, a girl with turquoise pigtails answered the door, and shouted "Welcome to our home!" the voice surprised Oliver, making him fall backwards. His bad ankle hit the last step, sending pain right up his leg. He cried in pain and held his ankle close, tears pricking at his eye. The young boy held it in and stood up, trying to ignore the searing sensation in his leg.

"Are you okay?" The young girl asked, and Oliver nodded, limping up the stairs. She invited him in, and the young boy stepped in nervously, being greeted by many eyes. It made his heart race, and his face held a small fear. All of the talking and eyes looking down upon him was too much, and the young boy fainted, his petite body crashing on the floor.

* * *

Len watched the young boy hit the ground, and instead of laughing, he was worried. Why did he fall over when all they were doing was greeting him?

"Alright, that's enough. When we go to greet him, we need to be gentle. He's been through a lot, you guys, and we need to respect that. Got it?" Master said aloud, and the others agreed, sort of disappointed.

"Len, can you carry him up to your room? I'll carry his bag and birdcage." Luka offered, picking up his rolling bag and the small, tweeting bird's silver cage. I blushed a little and looked at the young boy on the floor. He had a light gold hair, and an amber eye, his other covered in bandages (Why?). His face was rounded and a rosy pink. The younger boy wore a navy and gold cloak with the Dal Segno sign on the collar (Most likely his trademark) that was obviously too big. It covered a white button-up dress shirt and black shorts that were cuffed at the end. More bandages covered his legs, and I notice red stained his ankle, but dismissed it. No worried, right?

"Len! Are you there?!" Miku shouted, and he snapped out of it, blushing.

"Y-yeah! I'm going!" He replied, picking the small boy up bridal-style. Len was surprised of how light Oliver was, but carried him up the stairs and into his room. There were two beds placed across from each other, and a huge space in the middle of the room. A bathroom in the left corner of the room, and two walk in closets across from the beds. A balcony was in the middle of the two beds, and gave a perfect view of the area.

Len set Oliver down on the bed to the right, and Luka set his bags in the closet and his birdcage on the small nightstand next to Oliver's bed. James moved around in his cage, worried for his Master.

"It'll be okay, little guy. Your Master is fine." Luka reassured the small animal. In satisfaction, James let out a few chirps of happiness. The pink haired woman smiled and walked to the door. "Dinner will be ready soon. Bring him down when he wakes up."

"Hai." Len replied, and Luka shut the door behind. The young blonde haired boy sighed and took another look at his new roommate. Len blushed when he looked at the boy's features. It was so cute and small, but it looked like he was trying to hide his body with all the heavy clothing. He had the urge to unwrap Oliver's eye, to reveal what was under the white cloth. Quickly, Len's hand shot forward and unwrapped his eye, trying not to wake the little boy. He gasped when he saw what was under all the cloth. There was a scar across his eye, and it was red and ugly. What did his eye look like open? Len was about to lift his scarred eyelid when Oliver's eyes opened. He instantly noticed the other boy's red eye. The whole eye was red and torn, making it unable for the boy to see through it.

"W-what are you doing?! Why did you unwrap my eye?!" Oliver shouted at him, covering his eye with his hand.

The Olive tree's roots were found.


	5. Chapter 4, The Olive Tree's Secret

_The Young Olive Tree_

_Chapter Three: The Olive Tree's Secret_

"I-I'm sorry!" Len replied, staring at the younger boy, who was near tears now.

"J-just give me the bandages back, please." Oliver murmured, and he handed the white cloth back. Quicker than Len thought, Oliver wrapped the bandage around his eye and tied it off. "Don't tell anyone else about it, okay?" He nodded.

Before anything else could be said, Meiko walked through the door and looked at us both, giggling a little.

"Dinner's ready, you two." She said, and walked away. Len looked back at Oliver, and felt sad for the young boy. I almost made him cry, what s wrong with me?! He thought, but Len pushed it aside.

"Come on, let's go." He said, taking Oliver's soft, tiny hand in his own. It was so soft and smooth, how?

* * *

After dinner, Oliver quickly took out one of his books and continued to read the romance story. He was still desperate to find out what love was, but even the best book he could read didn't help him at all. He would just go back to base one when he was looking for his answer. It was beginning to look hopeless to the young Olive Tree.

"What are you reading?" Len asked, and Oliver looked up at him shyly. "Another Romance novel. It's my favorite genre, though I know I'll never find love for myself." This made Len sad. Has he never felt love from family or friends?

"Don't you have any friends or family?" He asked, and it hurt Oliver more.

"No, all the kids would pick on me and tear me apart when I walked to and from the library, and my family, or the other Engloids, were always too busy to actually spend any time with me. I felt left out of the world, so I turned to books to give e what I wanted."

The older blonde felt so much pain for the younger boy. Where was his Master when he needed him most? Len remembered his Master saying to be "gentle" to the Engloid. Was his Master killed? It was best to not ask now.

When Len looked over again, he was shocked to find Oliver crying. The question must have brought up many painful memories. Why did he have to ask?

The blonde walked over and took the crying boy in his arms, rubbing his back as Oliver let out his sadness.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry. We all love you, and we'd never let you go." The younger boy cried into his chest, and Len held him as close as possible. He didn't want to let him go. Never.

**_Something warmed in my chest, you may even call it love.._**

"Th-thank you." Oliver whispered in his ear, and he smiled. That smile was something Len would never forget. He was happy to finally see the younger addition smile. Hopefully he would let go of his pain soon.

"Anytime." Len replied, smiling back down at him.


	6. Chapter 5, The Olive Tree Bends

_The Young Olive Tree_

_Chapter Five: The Olive Tree Bends_

The next morning, Oliver opened his eyes and noticed his throat hurt a little more than it should have. Hopefully it wouldn't affect his singing. Master would have to test his voice today, just to make sure nothing is wrong.

_Just pray…_

* * *

"Good morning, Oliver!" Master smiled as he entered her office, and he nodded to her, hoping that she had the answer to his throat problem. It got worse through the morning, and now he was barely able to talk above a raspy whisper.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, and he nodded again.

"I-I can barely speak, and I don't know why." Oliver rasped out.

"Come here." She said, and motioned him to sit on a bed next to the desk. Oliver wearily stepped and sat on it, and Master plugged him into the computer. Instantly, there was some kind of virus in his voice configuration, causing him to lose his voice at an insane rate.

"I'll have to put you to sleep for now right away! This is serious!" Master cried, putting a few more plugs into the scared boy. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to sleep for a little while. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Tears poured down Oliver's face as his Master put him into sleep mode. The young Olive tree fell over onto the bed, and wouldn't wake for a while.

"Master! What's going on?" Len asked as he walked through the door. He noticed Oliver on the bed, and instantly knew something had gone wrong. "What happened?!" He screamed, holding onto his Master's sleeve. She looked down.

"He has a virus, something that is taking his voice away quickly." She began to explain. "If I don't do anything he won't be able to speak or sing. Please, tell the others, but try not to panic. I'll do my best to help."

Len's heart was destroyed. He was so happy with the younger boy, but now he felt heartbroken. What if they couldn't fix him? What would happen then?

"If you'll excuse me, Len, I need to call the company. I'll need help with this case." She said, and the door was shut behind the banana tree, leaving him to do nothing but worry.

* * *

A few hours later, a few people from Crypton and Master walked out of her office. Len was the first to jump out of the hole of depression, instantly wanting to know what happened.

"Is he okay?! What happened?!" Len shouted, running to her, tears pouring from his eyes.

"He's fine." Master replied. "We managed to rid him of the virus, but he'll be asleep for a little while more. We're not sure when he'll wake, and he won't be able to raise his voice for a while."

"Can I see him?!" He asked desperately, and she nodded. Len practically ran to her office, and he was relieved to find me sleeping peacefully. The wires were still attached, and his neck was wrapped up in bandages.

_"Please get well soon, I can't go without you."_


	7. Chapter 6, The Olive Tree's Recovery

_The Young Olive Tree_

_Chapter Six: The Olive Tree's Recovery _

Everyday, Len would be there for Oliver as he slept. He would never, ever let him go. He would never let go of his hand. Never. Every night, he practically slept with him, holding him close and listening to the younger boy's heartbeat and breathing, taking in his sweet scent of Olive Tree, sweet tea, and vanilla.

* * *

After a week, Oliver was still asleep. He couldn't eat or drink anything, causing him to lose more and more weight. The young Olive Tree was growing thinner and thinner. Len could tell by the way his clothes were growing bigger on him.

* * *

**_It feels so warm. Something is there, holding my hand all the time. Will I see what's there? I have to open my eyes. Now is the time. Let me wake from this nightmare._**

* * *

"He still hasn't woken up." Kaito said, and all of them were beginning to lose hope in the young Olive Tree's recovery. Len began to cry again. He refused to give up on his lover. Even if Oliver didn't love him back, he refused to let him go. Len at least wanted to see a movement, anything to know his love was still there.

"Len! Look!" Rin exclaimed, pointing to the young boy's eye. He glanced up in time to see Oliver's bright amber eye flutter open. The young boy looked at Len and smiled.

"You were the one holding my hand for so long." He said in a cute but whispery voice. His voice was exactly the same as before, he just needed time to gain it back.

"Yes! I was so worried about you, I never wanted to leave you." The blonde haired boy cried, hugging his boyfriend tight. Oliver hugged back, and tears of pure happiness and joy poured from his eyes.

"I missed you too, Len. I was dreaming of you as well." He murmured, looking at his friend…no, lover.

"Um…L-Len? Can I tell you something?" The young Olive Tree asked.

"Yes, go ahead." The older Banana Tree nodded.

"I-I-I l-lo-"

Before he could finish his statement, Len crashed his lips onto Oliver's. The kiss lasted for about a minute, and they broke it to breath.

"That's so cute!" All the girls were squealing over all the adorableness. Len looked back at Oliver, and he was blushing deeply.

"Why are you blushing? It's nothing to be embarrassed about." He smiled, pecking Oliver's lips again. The younger boy grinned and hugged his older lover.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you more than anything."

"I love you more than anything the world could offer me, Oliver."

"I-I can't beat that!"


	8. Chapter 7, The Banana Tree's Want

_The Young Olive Tree_

_Chapter Seven: The Banana Tree's Want _

A week later, Oliver had finally recovered from the traumatic time, and his voice came back. He could finally speak clearly.

His love for Len grew as well, though he was still nervous about kissing.

* * *

Oliver was sitting on top of a hill that afternoon, reading another romance novel. He finally knew what love felt like, and he enjoyed the books even more now.

The wind was blowing softly, and the red, gold, orange, and brown leaves were falling from the tree he was under. Oliver looked up, and sneezed when a leaf the color of Len's hair landed on his nose. Matter of fact, it was kind of lonely here…was he busy? Maybe he could come out.

Before the Young Olive Tree could stand up and walk back to the mansion, something grabbed his sides and tickled him. It was Len, the person he was looking for.

"Ahahaha, Len-kun, stop!" Oliver shouted, rolling around as his older lover continued to tickle his sides.

"I can't help it! You're so cute!" He smiled, and began to tickle Oliver's belly, making him laugh harder.

"Ahahahah! Len, quit it!" He was literally crying from laughter.

"You're just so cute and chubby!" Len giggled, and he finally let go, allowing Oliver to breath. They both giggled, and Oliver hugged his lover.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my Olive Tree."

Oliver picked up his book, and Len smiled.

"I know this book. It's a good one." He smiled, reading it along with Oliver. The two got a little closer to each other, closing the space between each other.

"This is my favorite part right here." The younger boy smiled, looking up at his older lover. Len began to slowly lean forward, and Oliver blushed, He knew where this was going. Len got closer and was about to kiss him, but Oliver moved his mouth away to the left. Len tried to kiss him again, he moved to the right. The Banana Tree wasn't going to give up. He was determined to get a kiss.

Len picked a flushed Oliver up my his sides and set him down on his lap, then leaned forward again, but the Olive Tree quickly put his face in Len's chest and hugged him tight. The older lover sat there for a minute, holding Oliver like a baby in his lap.

"Oliver." Len said.

"What?" His voice was slightly muffled.

"Lift up your face. I can't kiss you." He sighed.

"I'm nervous!" Oliver replied.

"Why? I just want a kiss~. You're going to make me cry." Len made fake sobbing noises, and the younger boy looked up. Too easy. The Banana Tree saw his chance, and pushed his lips against the nervous boy. Oliver didn't object, but went along with it. Oliver's lips are so soft!

The two let go and smiled to each other.

"I love you Len."

"I love you more."

"I love you more than anything."

"I love you more than anything the world could give me."

"I-I still can't beat that!"


End file.
